Mejores Amigas Por Siempre
by Alice Wayland C.H. Black
Summary: Alice y Bella eran dos niñas que se llevaban pesimo. Pero después de muchos años, comprenden el significado de una verdadera amistad. Dedicado a Annie Wayland L.H Salvatore. ONE-SHOT.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son de S.M.**

* * *

Alice Brandon era la nueva alumna de la clase. Tenía 10 años y era una niña muy hermosa, de pelo oscuro con relucientes ojos verdes. Era tímida, pero no en exceso. Le encantaba salir de compras con su mamá e ir al cine con sus amigas.

Le asignaron sentarse al costado de Isabella Swan, o Bella, como le gustaba que le llamasen. Ella era una niña de tambien 10 años, con cabello caoba y ojos chocolates. No era tímida, solo con gente nueva. No le atraía mucho la moda, como a la mayoría de chicas. Solo le gustaba pasar el rato charlando, conociendo.

Alice y Bella nunca hablaban en hora de clase, y si lo hacían solo eran discusiones. Se llevaban pésimo. Eran como el agua y el aceite. No se soportaban. Le decían a la profesora que porfavor las cambiaran de sitio, pero ésta les hacía caso omiso.

Un día, en el almuerzo, se sentaron juntas. Conversaron y se fueron conociendo poco a poco. Las personas que pasaban al lado de ella, se preguntaban: ¿Alice Brandon y Bella Swan juntas? ¡No lo creo!.

Al día siguiente, esto se repitió. Y al siguiente, y al otro. Durante las clases, ya no se amenazaban con los lapiceros de punta fina en la mano, o tampoco se tiraban las cosas, ni siquiera discutían. Se podría decir que se trataban bien, sin salvajismo.

Pasados los meses, una tarde en el almuerzo, cuando conversaban de una película que recién había estrenado, se quedaron calladas, mirándose. Ambas se dieron cuenta que llevaban meses en esa situación, actuando como si fueran mejores amigas de toda la vida.

_Bella, mordiéndose el labio, le preguntó:_

_-¿Amigas?_

_Alice sonrió._

_-Amigas._

Los años pasaron y Alice y Bella se conocieron mucho más. Tenían muchas semejanzas. Les encantaban las películas de comedia, el chocolate, leer, y muchas cosas más. Iban al cine e incluso hacían los proyectos del colegio juntas, sacándose la nota máxima.

_-Mira Alice-dijo Bella, una señorita de 13 años, con un lápiz puesto en su oreja._

_-¿Qué te crees?-se carcajeó Alice- ¿Bob el contructor?*_

_Las dos se rieron._

_-Por supuesto que no!-simuló estar enfadada Bella-Mira mis aretes. Me los regalo mi abuela-señalo Bella, mostrándole sus aretes de perlas azules._

_-Son hermosos-afirmó la pequeña Alice con la vista pérdida por la ventana._

_-¿Qué miras…?-Bella siguió su mirada-Así que…Jasper Hale, verdad?_

_-No lo digas en voz alta!-la silenció.-Además, no soy la única, eh? Señora de Cullen!_

_-Edward es dos años mayor que yo.-susurró con las mejillas encendidas._

_-Si pues…_

_-Conservaré las esperanzas.-volvió a susurrar Bella._

_-Así se habla! Todo puede suceder._

_-Ay Alice…-Bella volteó a seguir con sus ejercicios de matemática._

Ahora Alice y Bella eran inseparables, definitivamente mejores amigas. Una que otra vez peleaban, pero no podían resistir mucho tiempo enojadas. Lo máximo fue de 15 minutos. Algunos sábados, cuando no tenían muchas tareas, Bella iba a la casa de Alice o viceversa.

_-Tengo una idea!-gritó Alice en la casa de Bella-Pero primero necesito preguntarte algo-dijo lo último seria._

_-¿Qué pasa, Allie?_

_-Isabella Swan, prometo quererte todos los días de mi vida-Bella la miró horrorizada-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?_

_-Ehh…no te entiendo, Al.-dijo Bella confundida._

_-Que si te gustaría vivir conmigo cuando acabemos el colegio, en un mismo departamento._

_-Sii!-saltó Bella._

_-Ok. Pero tú limpiarás el baño._

_Las dos adolescentes de 14 años rieron._

_-Es enserio, Bells_

_-Rayos!_

Y dicho y hecho, cuando terminaron el colegio dos años después, consiguieron un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad a la que iban.

Tenían un horario. Los lunes se iban a tomar café por ahí, después de clases. Los martes y miércoles se la pasaban en el departamento, estudiando. Los jueves se iban de compras y los viernes, al cine. El fin de semana cada una se iba a visitar a su familia.

Su vida era perfecta, o al menos eso trataban.

_Alice estaba sacando los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar, al mismo tiempo hablando por telefono con su reciente novio, Jasper Hale. En eso, se escuchó un portazo._

_-Jasper, tengo que colgar, creo que ya llegó Bells._

_-Esta bien, Alice. Nos vemos mañana._

_Alice fue a recibir a Bella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero ésta se borró al ver a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a su habitación. Desesperada, la siguió._

_-Bells! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-preguntó Alice abrazándola._

_-Es-qu-e, v-vi a Ed-war-rd be-sa-ndose co-on Ta-anya.-__ respondió hipando._

_-Bella, necesito que te tranquilizes para poder entenderte, si?._

_Su amiga le hizo caso y respiro profundamente para contarle lo sucedido._

_-Edward me dijo que a la hora de salida lo esperara en la cafetería, ya que quería hablar conmigo. Justo volteaba la esquina, y vi como Tanya lo tomó de la mano y lo besó. No quería que me viera llorar, asi que volví a dar la vuelta, decidida a irme por donde fui. Creo que Edward me vio, porque me siguió corriendo, gritando mi nombre.-le volvieron a salir unas lágrimas._

_Alice suspiraba y se tranquilizaba mentalmente para no decir palabrotas._

_-Mira Bells, Edward es tu novio. Tienes que confiar en él. Ya llevan juntos casi un año, y…_

_-Pero que pasa si quería terminar conmigo, Alice?-la interrumpió con su voz quebrandose de nuevo._

_-No lo creo…-susurró Alice.-Además, no te puedes poner a llorar. Ya no tienes 8 años, Bella. Tienes 18. Hay que aprender a ser fuertes._

_-Tal vez nunca se lo haya dicho, Allie, pero creo que lo amo. Y no soportaría si terminara conmi-el sonido el timbre la interrumpió.-Es él!_

_-Te vas a quedar acá, Bella. Yo me encargo.-dijo seriamente Alice._

_Caminó hacia la puerta lentamente. Contando hasta diez en su cabeza, para no cometer algo imprudente. Bella no se equivocó al pensar que él estaba ahí, frente a la puerta._

_-Edward Cullen.-dijo en forma de saludó Alice, poniendose en una posición despreocupada cruzandose los brazos, en el marco de la puerta._

_-Hola Alice. Escucha, se lo que Bella vio, pero todo es un-Alice lo interceptó._

_-¿Tremendo malentendido? Sí, lo sé. _

_-Y necesito hablar con ella para explicarle…_

_-Que todo fue un tremendo malentendido. Ya te dije que lo sé. Pero mi amiga no está en condiciones para hablar contigo._

_-Alice-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-De verdad, necesito hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle algo sumamente importante._

_-Edward. Primero le pides a Bella que se encuentre contigo en la cafetería, porque tienes que decirle algo "sumamente importante". Después, cuando ella muy ilusionada va a tu encuentro, te ve besándote públicamente con la estúpida de Tanya. Llega acá, corriendo con todo su rostro bañado en lágrimas y me cuenta lo que sucedido.¿Te puedes imaginar como se siente? O peor aún. ¿Qué pasa si hubiera tenido un accidente en su trayectoria hacia aquí? Tú sabes que ella no corre sin tropesarse alguna vez. O que si…_

_-Ya déjalo, Alice.-interrumpió Bella._

_-Bella!-jadeó Edward-Lo lamento mucho, pero ¿podemos hablar, porfavor?_

_-Sí-respondió. Alice la miró con una ceja alzada.-Voy a estar bien, Allie. Gracias por todo-dijo lo último abrazándola._

_-Bien-refunfuño-Pero no regreses tarde._

_Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Bella se fue con Edward. Estaba dando vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado. Entonces, escuchó la puerta abrirse, y…¿risas?_

_Fue corriendo a la puerta y encontró a los dos enamorados riéndose abrazados. Alice sintió una inmensa felicidad y se le escapó una sonrisa, pero se puso seria nuevamente._

_-Ejem-carrapeó. Edward y Bella se separaron inmediatamente._

_-Hola Alice-murmuraron los dos._

_-Hola. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-"exigió"._

_-Nada, Allie.-dijo Bella Se arreglaron las cosas. Todo fue un…_

_-Tremendo malentendido. Bueno, estoy feliz que haya sido así.-ahora sí mostrando su sonrisa-Edward Anthony Cullen, que Bella derramé una sola mísera lágrima por ti, y te las verás conmigo, ¿está claro?-preguntó Alice._

_-Sí, Alice. Claro como el agua.-sonrió._

_-Muy bien. Bella, pasa de una vez que tienes que cocinar. Tú sabes conmigo se quema todo._

_La suodicha rodó los ojos._

_-Bien._

_Una vez que se despidió Edward, Alice tomó a su amiga de los hombros._

_-Ahora, ¿qué fue en realidad lo que pasó? ¿qué era lo importante que quería decirte?_

_Bella exhibió una gran sonrisa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Me dijo que me amaba._

El tiempo pasaba, y las amigas iban creciendo y madurando. Bella no era la única que soltaba lágrimas, la pequeña Alice tambien. Pero lo que importaba era que se tenían una a la otra ahí, en las buenas y malas.

_-Bellaaa!-gritó Alice, ya de 22 años, llegando a su departamento después de un duro día en la universidad._

_-Qué pasa, Al?-murmuró Bella, de la misma edad, dejando de lado sus tareas para atender a su amiga._

_Alice se lanzó a Bella. Esta rió._

_-Qué efusividad! Puedo preguntar porqué? _

_-Por supuesto! Mira!-alzó su mano._

_-No…-susurró su sorprendida amiga._

_-Sí…-Alice suspiró, embriagada de la felicidad.-Jasper al fin me pidió matrimonio._

A los pocos meses, Bella tambien estaba comprometida. De Edward, por supuesto.

_-Aliceee….-cantó Bella._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice, saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en su mano._

_-Ya estamos igual-sacudió la mano Bella delante de los ojos de su mejor amiga. Alice tomó su mano, viendo un reluciente diamante y chilló._

_-Nos vamos a casar!_

Se casaron dos días después de su graduación. Alice como diseñadora, y Bella estudiando abogadía. Celebraron una boda doble. Todo fue hermoso y perfecto para las dos amigas. Cayeron un par de lágrimas por la separación de estas, ya que cada una con sus ahora esposos, se iban de luna de miel. Después de un mes, se volvieron a ver.

_Había una chica de 24 años de espaldas en el taburete de una cafetería. Su cabello caoba tapaba su rostro, pero eso no le impedía mirar con impaciencia la puerta de vidrio. Cuando vio una silueta que conocía muy bien, sonrió._

_-Alice!-gritó sacudiendo un brazo por arriba de su cabeza._

_-Bella!-respondió la aludida, apresurando su paso._

_Al estar frente a frente, las dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo._

_-Cuánto te eché de menos, amiga-susurró Alice_

_-Yo igual._

_La dos se sentaron a charlar, Bella tomando café y Alice chocolate caliente, ya que hacía frío. Hablaron por horas, contando cada detalle de sus viajes._

_-Tengo una noticia que darte.-dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó su amiga._

_-Estoy embarazada._

Unos días después, Bella tambien se enteró que estaba embarazada. ¿Quien lo diría? Estaban a la par en todo.

El tiempo pasó y al fin fue el gran día del nacimiento de la hija de Alice y Jasper, Jasmine. Claro que, a los poco días, nació Renesmee, hija de Bella y Edward. Los años pasaron y las pequeñas iban creciendo. Cada vez se hacían más inteligentes y hermosas, tal como sus respectivos padres.

Una verdadera amistad como la de Alice y Bella, jamás se rompe. Ni en los más locos sueños.

* * *

-Y así es como termina la historia.-dijo una anciana de pelo oscuro y relucientes ojos verdes.

-Esperamos que les haya gustado, queridas-siguió otra señora de igual edad, con largo pelo caoba y ojos chocolates.

-Mamá, tía Bella, ya nos vamos. Cada vez no puedo caminar más.-dijo Jasmine acariciando su vientre.

-Creí que en la segunda vez no te quejarías tanto, amiga.-sonrió Renesmee- Despídanse de las abuelas, hijas.

-Adiós abuelitas!- se despidieron dos niñas hermosas, cada una un vivo retrato de Bella y Alice.-Ya nos contaran la próxima vez como se conocieron con los abuelitos Jasper y Edward.

-Por supuesto que sí, mis queridas nietas.-exclamó Alice.-¿Qué clase de abuelas seríamos si no les contamos otro parte muy hermosa de nuestra vida?

-Unas muy malas, supongo.-rió Bella.

Cuando sus hijas y nietas respectivas, las dos amigas se tomaron de la mano, recordando.

-No me arrepiento de que la maestra no nos haya echo caso aquella vez, Alice.

-Yo tampoco, Bells. ¿Qué diría ella ahora?

-No creería que fuéramos…_mejores amigas por siempre_-cantó lo último Bella, mirándola a los ojos.

-_Mejores amigas por siempre_-repitió Alice, sonriendo.

**FIN**

* * *

***Bob el Constructor: serie para niños.**

**Holaa a todas! Muchas gracias por leer este one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas: Belena Cullen Salvatore.**

**Otro regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Mejor tarde que nunca, verdad?**

**Alice Cullen Black**


End file.
